


Second Father's Day

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: 7 Days of Robron 2018 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Daddy Robron, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: 7 days of Robron 2018Day 1: Robron + fluff + “I didn’t know you could make a flower crown.”





	Second Father's Day

“Alright little man, time for your bath and then bed.” Robert said, scooping Seb up from his spot on the sofa.

“Nooo!” the boy whined. “Five more minutes daddy, please.” He looked at Aaron for help.

“It’s already way past your bedtime, mate. Listen to your dad.”

“I’ll take him.” Liv offered, taking Seb from Robert. “I’ll read you a story and do the voices and your dads can stay here and have a cuddle.” She told the boy. “Is that ok?”

“Two stories.” Seb said after thinking about her offer for a second.

“But then you’ll have to go straight to sleep after.” Robert told him.

Seb nodded and Liv carried him up the stairs to the bathroom.

“Now remember what we talked about Seb? About tomorrow?”

“Father’s day!” Seb yelled excitedly.

“Shh! It’s a surprise. They’re not allowed to know until tomorrow morning, remember? One more sleep.”

“And then we can tell them?”

“Yeah then we can tell them.” Liv promised and focused on getting Seb bathed and tucked into bed.

“Auntie Liv?” Seb asked after Liv had finished reading him his second story.

“Yes buddy?”

“Do we have to sing too tomorrow? I don’t know the song.”

Liv smiled.

“No bud, father’s day doesn’t have a song. We didn’t have a song last time either, did we? It’s just a day where you tell your dad how much you love him. And you’re lucky because you get to do it twice.”

“And the surprise.”

“Yeah and the surprise.” Liv agreed and got up from her seat next to Seb’s bed.

“Do you have a surprise for your daddy too?” The boy asked innocently and Liv made a mental note to tell Robert and Aaron he was starting to ask questions about family.

“Uh no. My daddy isn’t around anymore. But I don’t mind, he wasn’t a very nice man.”

“We can share my daddies.” Seb offered. “And grandpa Doug! And granddaddy Paddy!”

Liv laughed.

“Thanks buddy. Now go to sleep before your dads find out you’re still awake.” She said and handed him his favourite teddy bear and pulled the covers up a little higher. “Remember, when you wake up in the morning, you come to me and we’ll make breakfast together.”

Seb nodded and Liv kissed the top of his head and turned on the little nightlight by his bed. He may be a big tough four year old, that didn’t mean he liked the dark.

The next morning when Seb woke her up by softly shaking her arm (something he’d learnt from Robert, because Aaron usually just shouted ‘oi’ or her name at her until she woke up) she wanted to tell him to go back to bed and sleep before remembering what day it was.

“It’s time for the surprise auntie Liv.”

Liv sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“I know mate, give me five minutes to get dressed. And then we’ll go make breakfast.”

Fifteen minutes later the two of them were downstairs, puttering about in the kitchen, while trying not to wake Robert and Aaron up.

“Can we make pancakes?” Seb asked. “Monkey ones like dad always makes.”

“I don’t think I can do monkey ones, bud, that’s your dad’s special skill, isn’t it?” Liv replied, remembering how long it had taken Aaron to master the art of making animal shaped pancakes, and the many failed attempts she and Robert had had for breakfast, dinner, and tea over the years.

“But it’s a special day, we need special pancakes.” Seb pouted.

Liv sighed.

“But I’ve never done that before buddy, and we want your dads to have a nice breakfast, don’t we? I’m sure they’ll like normal pancakes too. And we can write their names on with syrup.”

That suggestion seemed to cheer Seb up.

“Can I do it?”

“Of course you can. They’re your dads aren’t they?” Liv said and started grabbing ingredients from the fridge. “And you can help me make the batter.”

An hour later the kitchen was a mess and there was more syrup on Seb’s pyjama top than on the pancakes but the little boy was finally happy with his creation. With Liv’s help he’d written Daddy Aaron and Daddy Robert in syrup and drawn little hearts.

“Can we go wake them up now?” Seb asked Liv who’d just sent a quick text to Aaron instructing him and Robert to stay in bed because Seb had a surprise for them.

She put her phone in her pocket and smiled at the boy.

“In a minute. I just need to make your dads some tea and then we’ll go upstairs. And maybe put some clean clothes on first. We don’t want to get syrup all over the bed, do we?”

Seb ran a hand over his front and seemed to consider her words.

“I can put my superman shirt on!”

“Yeah? Do you know where it is? Can you put it on yourself?”

Seb nodded and ran up the stairs, ignoring Liv telling him to be careful.

She poured tea into two mugs and put them on the tray with the pancakes and toast and made her way up the stairs to where Seb was already waiting for her in front of his dads’ bedroom. His shirt was inside out but she decided to ignore it.

“Ready?” she asked Seb and softly kicked the door. The little boy however didn’t wait for a ‘come in’ and opened the door and launched himself at his fathers’ bed.

“Happy father’s day!” he yelled as he landed somewhere on top of Robert’s kidneys.

Robert groaned and Aaron pulled Seb into his lap.

“Be careful with your dad, buddy, he’s an old man and we like him in one piece.”

“I’m sorry daddy.”

“It’s ok, I’m fine.” Robert said, sitting up and ruffling Seb’s hair. “Now why are you waking us up this early?”

“It’s father’s day! We made pancakes.”

“Did you now? I suppose I don’t want to know about the state my kitchen is in then?”

“Your kitchen?”

Liv put the tray down on Robert’s nightstand and sat down on the bed.

“I cook most of the meals in this house, so yes, my kitchen.” Robert replied with a grin as Liv rolled her eyes at him.

“But Sebby, father’s day was weeks ago, remember? You got us the photo frames we put up downstairs. And the drawings.” Aaron reminded him.

“I know.” Seb said and turned to Liv who nodded.

“Yeah Seb has his own theory about that. Tell him why we’re having father’s day today again, Seb.”

“Because I have two daddies.” Seb said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “So we need two father’s days.”

Robert and Aaron shared a look over Seb’s head.

“So how does this work then?” Robert asked. “Do we each get a day?”

Seb thought about that for a minute before shaking his head.

“It’s for both of you. Because you’re both my daddies.”

“Alright then. What do we do on this special second father’s day then?” Aaron asked. “Stay in bed and watch tv?”

“We have a surprise for you, don’t we Seb?” Liv cut in. “Why don’t you go get it from your room.”

The little boy climbed off the bed and ran to his room, only to return about 10 seconds later with his hands behind his back.

“Whatcha got there Seb?” Aaron asked. “Is that for us?”

Seb nodded and tried to climb back on the bed without taking his hands from behind his back until Liv hoisted him up and put him in front of her, facing his dads.

“Show them.” She urged and Seb slowly moved his hands from behind his back and held them out.

“I made this!”

“Flower crowns. For you guys.” Liv clarified.

“Wow Seb, you made this for us?” Robert asked and carefully took one of the crowns from Seb’s hand. “I didn’t know you could make a flower crown.”

“Aunty Liv and Gabby helped.” Seb explained.

“Mainly Gabby.” Liv said, “She’s amazing with those things. She was wearing one the other day and he liked it and he wanted one and make one for you two as well.”

“Do you like it?” Seb asked, looking at the flower crown in his father’s hand.

“Of course I do. I love it.” Robert said, putting the crown on his head. “How do I look?”

“Lovely.” Aaron grinned, snapping a picture of his husband with his phone.

“You too papa.” Seb announced, holding the second flower crown out to Aaron with an expectant look on his face.

“Yeah go on mister Sugden.” Robert teased, his own phone ready to take a picture.

Aaron rolled his eyes at his husband and bent over a little so Seb could put the flower crown on his head.

“Well? Do I look alright?”

“More than alright.” Robert said and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

They ate their breakfast while Seb happily chatted away about his newfound love of everything floral (“Like father, like son” Aaron joked) and his and Isaac’s latest adventures.

“You know,” Robert started and took a piece of paper out of the drawer of his nightstand. “We have a surprise too.”

“You want to do this now?” Aaron asked.

“Why not? Everyone that matters is here now…” Robert said and turned the piece of paper over to reveal a photo of a baby.

“What? Is that what I think it is?”  Liv asked, looking between the baby in the photo and her brothers.

The two men beamed.

“Who is that?” Seb asked.

Aaron pulled him into his lap again as Robert gave him the photo.

“That’s your little sister buddy. Her name is Julie and she’s coming to live with us very soon.”

“What do you say, Seb, are you ready to be a big brother?”

**Author's Note:**

> why yes this totally started as a father's day fic I didn't have the energy/inspiration to finish on the day ;) 
> 
> hopefully it's still enjoyable!


End file.
